Por siempre juntos
by PuLgA
Summary: Se acomodó debilmente entre ellos... entrelazaron sus manos, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se resignaron a morir... sin embargo se amaban demaciado como para permitir que algo tan simple como la muerte los separara... siempre estarían juntos...


Olaaa jejejeje em… n.n qué que hago aquí?... que donde están los otros capítulos de mis fics? Em… me inspiré nuevamente con un fic dramático TT.TT… tengo una revelación!

Te odio Sasuke! ò.ó… Te amo Naruto!! n.n si es tan Hawai Narutin!! lo adoro! Y lo adoro mas desde que vi naruto shippuden!! Y lo adoro aun mas desde que leí "another life" de una de mis escritoras favoritas "Sakurita haruno de hyuga" (algo así el nombre)

Ya… em… mejor escribo el fic n.n jiji, antes que lo olvide.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Por siempre juntos.**

"_Te mataré si no respiran!"_

Lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos… frente a la horrible escena que en ese momento presenciaba.

"_Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"_

"_Sakura-chan…"_

El rubio se esforzaba por hablar…

"_shh… no hables… ya veraz que los 3 saldremos de esta"_

No quería llorar, debía demostrarle a Naruto que estaría bien, que lo curaría…

Aunque tuviese que dar la vida

No permitiría que_ él _muriera…

Sasuke ya no podía mas, cayó al piso agonizando… nuevamente su detestable hermano causaba dolor y sufrimiento…

Pero no solo a él…

Quería que sus amigos también sufrieran.

"_Te mataré si no respiran!"_

Volvió a repetir, acercando el cuerpo inconciente de Sasuke al de Naruto, quien ya estaba fuera de peligro… sin embargo estaba agotado.

Mas lo estaba su Sakura-Chan, que gastó casi todo se chakra salvándolos a _ellos_.

Y aún así se acercó peligrosamente al Uchiha mayor, quien solo reía burlonamente al ver aquella perdida de tiempo de la pelirosa.

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_Sakura!"_

Gritaron _su _Sasuke y _su _Naruto al ver como ella se preparaba para recibir el mortal ataque de Itachi.

Mas el ataque, no llegó…

El rubio y el moreno se interpusieron entre la muerte, y ella.

Le salvaron la vida…

A cambio de las suyas.

La escena pasó lentamente reflejada en los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Ya no habría más Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto…

No más negro, verde y celeste

Ya no mas equipo 7…

Gritó de desesperación, no podía ver a sus compañeros morir así nada mas… no podían dejarla sola.

"_Te mataré maldito bastardo!!"_

Concentró toda su Chakra en un golpe, que recorrió cada centímetro del masculino cuerpo, matándolo instantáneamente.

Estaba muerto…

Igual que Naruto y Sasuke.

"_Naruto… Sasuke-kun"_

Susurró débilmente aquella criatura que con sus últimas energías se recostó entre medio del dúo masculino

"_Sa-kura…"_

Dijeron ellos al unísono.

Los 3 se preparaban para lo que se acercaba…

"_lamento… no poder salvarlos"_

Mencionó llorando Sakura

"_Sakura-chan..."_

El rubio, se arrastró hacia la pelirosa… posando sus labios sobre los de ella, quien al instante correspondió, a aquel cálido beso, el cual sería el ultimo.

"_Sakura…"_

Solo atinó a decir el último de los Uchihas.

"_grac-cias por vengar a mi clan… lamento no haber podido cumplir mi segundo objetivo"_

Naruto y Sakura solo rieron ante la pequeña broma de el moreno.

"_Al menos a mí me respetarán"_

Susurró el mas alegre de los 3

"_Los tres cumplimos nuestro objetivo"_

Dijo_ ella_, sabiendo que el final estaba cerca.

"_cual era el tuyo…"_

Dijeron _ellos_ cerrando los ojos resignándose a su destino.

"_Proteger a quienes mas amo…"_

Dijo en un susurro la Haruno.

Ellos sonrieron, ella era lo que mas amaban…

Entrelazaron sus manos, confirmando lealtad eterna entre los tres.

Tanto se amaban, que irían los 3 juntos, a donde fuese que fueran… al infierno o al paraíso…

La amaban demasiado como para alejarse de ella

Y ella los amaba demasiado como para soltar aquel agarre…

_Siempre juntos…_

Poco después llegaron los demás… quienes se toparon con la triste pero a la vez conmovedora escena que tenían delante.

Naruto… Sakura… Sasuke… fueron enterrados tal como los encontraron… juntos para la eternidad…

…………………………………………………

;O; wow… enserio… nose si ustedes, pero yo lloré como nunca… necesito dejar los dramas ;O; o me dará depresión… TT.TT joder… enserio, sufrí un montón.

Si quieren hago un segundo capítulo con un final mas bello… o solo lo dejo aquí… no se… ustedes me dirán…

Ya Chau ;O; me voy a lloriquear TT.TT o me pondré a leer "porque los amo" y ahí mi pieza se va a inundar…


End file.
